


Don't Need No Rising Moon

by Sena



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always-a-girl!Gerard, F/M, Light Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey will take as much as his sister is willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need No Rising Moon

She fastens the belt tight around Mikey's hips, digging into the skin of his forearms, his wrists pressed hard against his thighs. It's because he can't keep his hands to himself, always wants to touch her, grab her, pull her towards him, feel her skin under his fingertips. He can't keep his hands to himself no matter how many times Gee tells him to, so now she uses the belt to pin his arms to his sides.

The first time, she'd brushed his hair off his forehead and asked, "Is it all right? Does it hurt?"

He'd said, "It's fine," because it was. Because it did hurt a little bit but he didn't know how to tell her that made it good. He didn't know how to tell her how sexy it was to know he was in her control.

He shakes as she touches him. She runs her hands over his chest, then down his arms, and he can feel himself trembling. Sometimes this is all he gets. Sometimes she just strokes his arms and his collarbones, touches her fingertips to his mouth and pulls away before he can suck on them. Sometimes she just trails her fingers over his jaw and strokes his hair and then she unlatches the belt and leaves him there, arms free but aching with the loss of her. Sometimes she'll kiss him, kiss his mouth and his skin and his nipples. Sometimes she'll kiss her way down his stomach and kiss the tip of his cock and sometimes that's as far as it goes.

He always wants more, but he'll take whatever she's willing to give him.

She presses soft kisses to his neck, her long black hair falling across his face, tickling his skin. He says, "I love you."

"Don't," Gee whispers. She has so many rules. She has so many ways to justify the things they do, to explain why it's not really what it is. Mikey doesn't care about justifying it. He doesn't understand why he's not allowed to tell her the truth.

The truth is that he loves her. He loves her because she's his sister, yeah, but it's so much more than that. He's in love with her in a way that makes him think about things like flowers and chocolates and romantic dinners by candlelight. Not that Gee would ever want flowers. She wouldn't want roses, anyway, not the boring red ones that everybody gets.

He wonders if she'd let him take her out somewhere romantic. She probably wouldn't, not even if they went into the city where nobody knows them, not even if they stayed far away from SVA. She's never going to let him hold her hand as they walk or kiss her on the steps of her apartment building.

This is all they've got, here in the basement, in Gee's old room, and it has to be enough. He says, "Kiss me?" and she does. She kisses his chest and his neck and his jaw, kisses his mouth and doesn't pull away when he parts his lips and kisses back.

Mikey gives himself over to the kiss, tries to memorize the taste of her mouth and the feel of her tongue to hold himself over until the next time she's willing to give this to him. She's moving against him and when she breaks the kiss he whispers, "Are you touching yourself?"

She nods and rests her cheek against his. She whispers, "My pussy's so wet right now, so fucking slick."

He says, "Let me taste you," because she does, sometimes. Sometimes she puts her fingers in his mouth and lets him suck the taste of her off her skin.

She doesn't do that, though, she just writhes against him and says, "I'm imagining your fingers inside me. They're so long. I think about it, what it would feel like to let you touch me like this. I think about it so much and it makes me so fucking wet and I'm just there on the train, thinking about you, so turned on it feels like my pussy's dripping."

"Please," he gasps, pulling against the belt. Sometimes he struggles so hard against it that he's got bruises the next day, and that's good, too, because he can press on them and know it really happened. "Let me touch you, Gee, please, I'll make it so good, I'll make you come, I promise, I promise I'll make you feel so fucking good if you just let me touch you."

"We can't," she says on a moan and he wants to scream at her. How is this better than that? How is touching her wrong while what they're doing is all right?

"Do you think about it?" she asks breathily.

"All the time, Gee. I want you all the time. I want to be inside you, please, anything you want, just let me touch you."

"You want to fuck me?" she asks, her voice sliding into a low tease. "You want to fuck my cunt, Mikey?"

He shakes his head because it's not like that; he doesn't want it the way she's making it sound.

"Tell me. Tell me you want to fuck me. Tell me you want to fuck my hot cunt."

He arches up and twists and yes, God, there, her hip's right there and he can rub his hard cock against her and he says, "I want to fuck you."

She doesn't pull away, lets him rut against her hip and it's not enough but at least it's something, at least it's her skin against him. She says, "Tell me more. Make it dirty."

Her body's rocking against him and he knows she's got her fingers deep inside herself and he's rubbing against her and he says, "I need you. I love you, Gee, I love you so fucking much." He knows he's not doing it right. He knows he's not saying the things she wants to hear. She pulls away from him and he whimpers and arches up, his cock brushing against nothing at all. He says, "Please."

"You can't," she says miserably. "Mikey, you _can't_."

He pulls against the belt as hard as he can, jerks his arms up and struggles to get free.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

He is hurting himself. He can feel the burn on his right forearm where he's rubbed the skin away.

"Stop it. Mikey, you're going to break something, Jesus."

"Let me go," he begs. "I don't want this anymore. This stupid fucking belt and your stupid fucking rules."

She's crying but she undoes the buckle, releasing his arms, and he does exactly what they both knew he'd do. He grabs her and pulls her close to him, kisses her and holds her and strokes her hair and refuses to let go.

She says, "We can't," as he rolls her onto her back but she slides her leg over his hip and digs her nails into his back and arches up into it as he presses his cock inside her.

He's fucked other girls before, but it's never been like this. It's never been Gee with her legs tight around his waist, moaning, "Yes, just like that, baby, fuck me just like that," even as her skin's still damp with tears.

She's rubbing her clit as he fucks her and he watches her come, watches her gasp and shudder and he wants to see it again, wants to see it every day of his life. He kisses her and when she brings her hand up he sucks on her fingers and snaps his hips forward and thinks about coming inside her, thinks about how he's fucking her bare and how he doesn't know if she's on birth control and how he could be getting her pregnant and it shouldn't turn him on. It should horrify him, but it doesn't, and he comes sucking the juices off her fingers and thinking about putting a baby in his sister's belly.

She shivers and arches up when he pulls out and he slides his hand between her legs, rubs her clit and dips his fingers inside her, slick with the both of them. He rubs her clit in tight circles and kisses her and her fingers dig painfully into his upper arm and she says, "Mikey, Mikey, baby, love you," right before she comes silently, body going still and then shuddering again. She rakes her nails down his back hard enough that he can feel the sting of broken skin and he doesn't know if she's coming again or if she's still coming but it's so beautiful and she's leaving proof of it scratched into his skin.

They lie together, catching their breath, and after long minutes he whispers, "Don't cry."

"This isn't right," she says, and her eyes are closed. "You deserve better than this."

"It's what I want." He pulls her into his arms and strokes her hair, kisses her soft and slow. "You're everything I want."

She kisses him back and lets him hold her, lets him whisper the truth in her ear, and even though he knows she'll be gone when we wakes, she lets him have this night.


End file.
